Potential
by assimilates
Summary: Kagome's life takes on a new spin as another of her grandfather's farfetched tales comes to life... [xover with Buffy, paused]
1. Prologue

****

Potential

By: Lady Camigwen

-Prologue-

Kagome sighed and snuggled against the pillow she was clutching, snapping out of her daydream and turning her thoughts back to the television. Her favorite show was on, it was a rerun, but she didn't care. Nowadays, it was a rare thing if she got to sit down and relax in front of the television, instead of traipsing through the woods looking for shards of the Shikon no Tama.

"Kick his butt!" Kagome shouted suddenly as she watched Hurriblue flip gracefully over a youma's head.

Her brother glanced at her from the other side of the couch and shook his head. "I can't believe you still watch these shows Kagome. Even I don't watch Super Sentai anymore."

She shot a sideways glance at him. "Is that so? I recall a time when a certain someone was just a tad bit obsessed with Timeranger." 

She smiled as Souta stiffened. "I have no idea who you're talking about."

"Oh really? I still have that tape somewhere in my room from Halloween when you were running around the house in your Timered costume, shouting 'Chrono Changer!' every three minutes. I could've sworn you actually thought you were Timered."

Souta snorted.

Kagome glanced over her shoulder at the wall where the calendar was hanging. "And that isn't your handwriting on the calendar that says 'one month until Abaranger' at the bottom, eh Souta?"

Again Souta snorted, but this time got up from the couch and headed for his room. She smiled to herself, succeeding in getting rid of Souta so she could watch Hurricanger in peace. It was her favorite Super Sentai along with Liveman and Jetman, because they were the only ones with female blue rangers.

Not wanting to attract Souta again, she silently cheered Hurriblue on as she continued to fight the youma, slowly but surely overpowering it. If she were as powerful, as brave, and as strong as Hurriblue, then maybe she would be more use to the others.

She always felt as if she was a burden to Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango every time they had to fight to keep her safe. If she were Hurriblue, she'd call upon her Dolphin mecha and scare away all the demons away! Oh, if only she had some sort of power.

Knock, knock, knock!

"Huh?" She turned off the television and rose to her feet, glancing at the clock on the VCR. It was 4:56...her mother wasn't supposed to be home until 7:00. None of her friends were coming over and she didn't recall Souta ever mentioning anything about having a friend over. Ooh...if it Hojo disturbing her one day of peace and relaxation, she was going to give him nine shades of hell!

Knock, knock, knock!

"I'm coming!" she shouted in annoyance as she made her way over to the door. She slowly turned the doorknob and opened the door to find a man in what she guessed was his late 40's and someone behind him a dark black cloak. "Uh..can I..help you?"

"Yes," the man said in an unusual accent. "Are you Kagome Higashi?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm her."

The man somewhat smiled. "Yes, very well then. May we come in, Kagome?"

"Sure..." she said in a curious tone as she stepped aside, allowing the two to enter her home. She shut the door behind her and leaned her back against it.

The person with the black cloak on sighed and muttered something she couldn't understand. Gloved hands reached up and removed the hood to reveal a young blonde man. "_I still don't see why I had to come along_."

The older man glared at the blonde one from behind his glasses. "_Neither do I_."

English...they were speaking English. Kagome sighed, wishing she had paid more attention in that class. Not knowing what to say, she cleared her throat.

"Oh," the older man said, returning his attention back to Kagome. "My name is Giles and this...this is Spike."

Spike gave her a quick smile and wave before sniffing the air like Inuyasha sometimes did. "_I don't know about you Rupert, but all this traveling has worked up an appetite for me. Got any blood around here, by chance, mate_?"

Not understanding, even though she knew he was talking to her, Kagome simply stared at him and blinked. "Nani...?"

Giles made a disgusted sound and glanced at Spike who gave him a 'what?' look. He shook his head and looked back at Kagome. "I'm afraid that you're in grave danger, Kagome."

These two were here to tell her she was in danger? She could've told them that. "I know."

"W-what?" Giles looked at bit stunned and exchanged looks with Spike.

"I know I'm in danger, because Naraku wants my the pieces of the Shikon no Tama that we've collected."

Giles looked slightly confused. "Naraku? Shikon no Tama...you know about the Jewel of Four Souls? Feh, that's not the point." He sighed and stepped closer to Kagome. "You're not in danger, because of any of that. You're in danger, because you're a Chosen Potential. And if you don't come with us, Kagome, the First's minions will surely kill you. You're inexperienced and you need to be trained if there's any chance that you'll survive the First."

"The First? Chosen Potential?" Kagome stared at him for a moment before crossing her arms over her chest. "Does this have something do with the fact that I'm Kikyo's reincarnation?"

"Kikyo...no, no it doesn't...at least as far as I know." Giles sighed again. "Kagome, what I'm trying to tell you is that, well, your not like most girls."

"I could've told you that."

"No, no, I don't believe that you understand what I'm trying to say. Into each generation, there is a chosen one. She alone has the strength and power to defeat vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer. Kagome, you are a Slayer."

**TBC**

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Hurricanger, Timeranger, Liveman, or Jetman.

****

AN: To those of you confused about what Super Sentai is, its the original Japanese shows that are what we call Power Rangers in the United States. Liveman and Jetman never appeared on US television, but Timeranger showed during 2001 and 2002 as Power Rangers Time Force. Hurricanger is to debut on US television February 22 as Power Rangers Ninja Storm. Abaranger is the newest Super Sentai and is set to debut in Japan sometime this year. It's said to be similar to Zyuranger (season 1 of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers), but not much information on Abaranger had been released yet. ^v^


	2. Chapter 1

****

Potential

By: Lady Camigwen

"A Slayer?"

Giles and Spike glanced at each other and the older-looking man took his glasses off and wiped them before putting them back on and speaking to Kagome. "Why, y-yes. You're a Potential Slayer."

Kagome stared at them blankly for a moment before clutching her sides and bursting out into laughter. These men where insane! A Slayer, a demon hunter...her!? Get real. She wiped the tears from her eyes and let her fit of laughter fade. "You're kidding, right? This is some joke Souta or one of my friends put you up to, right?"

Giles sighed. "No, I'm afraid not." He took Kagome's hands in his own. "Kagome, you have a greater destiny than you allow yourself to believe. Into each generation, there is a chosen one. One girl throughout the world with the power to defeat the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer. Kagome, you are a Potential Slayer. You've been chosen."

She jerked her hands away from his in a quick motion and backed up to the door. Grabbing the handle, she flung it open. "Okay, I've heard enough of this prank. You may leave now."

Spike gave a howl of pain and jumped away from the sunlight shinning threw the doorway. "_Bloody Hell!_" He made his way behind Kagome and slammed the door shut. He glared at her, and she could've sworn she heard him let out a low growl.

"Look," Kagome said, "I don't know what's going on here, but vampires and demons don't exist! Well... at least demons don't anymore. But, vampires are a figment of imagination! You know, _Dracula_, that old American show _Dark Shadows_? Stuff like that. Whatever you two have been smoking--"

The younger-looking blonde interrupted her, even though she didn't understand what he was saying and vice-versa. "_Good God, girl! We haven't got time to be sitting about trying to get you to believe us! Do you want proof? Well, here's proof for you_."

Kagome's eyes widened as Spike's face twisted and his eyes took on a demonic golden glow. He grinned at her and she could see a sharp pair of fangs in his mouth. He was a vampire... this was real.

She screamed.

+§¤§+

Inuyasha hoisted himself over the rim of the well. Where was that woman? She always took so long. It was always study this, test that, and he was getting tired of it. He didn't see the point in going to this place called school and learning a variety of different...what did Kagome call them?...subjects. It didn't seem logical.

Kagome had once mentioned to him that she wanted to be a doctor or something called a biologist. She should then study medicine and healing alone and whatever a biologist did, and not other things that didn't matter in her future such as this math she always complained about.

Slowly, he made his way out of the shrine and toward her house, knowing fully that he was in for a couple of 'sits' for disturbing her. That's when he heard it that's when he heard her piercing scream.

Instantly, he leapt into a run and dashed through the back door of her house and followed her scent to the main room at the front of the house where Kagome was standing a foot away from a demon. He wasn't sure what kind of demon, but the scent and the demonic glow of the eyes told him he was clearly a demon.

There was a man he'd never seen before standing close to them, shouting at the unfamiliar demon in a language Inuyasha could not comprehend. They didn't seem to notice his presence.

Kagome screamed again as the demon stepped closer and Inuyasha quickly jumped in front of her and drew the Tetsaiga from its sheath and held it threateningly at the demon. "Stay away from Kagome, pal!"

The demon looked shocked and shot a confused, questioning glance at the man, who looked just as stunned. The man regained his composer and fiddled with his glasses, murmuring in the same odd language.

Inuyasha growled in frustration and glanced back at a frightened, shocked, confused, and stunned Kagome. She clung to the material of his kimono, staring at the ground, as if she were trying to sort things out in her mind. "Kagome?"

She tore her gaze from the ground and looked up at him. "Huh?"

The half-demon gestured with his head at the demon and the man.

"Them...well, I-I...I don't know. I'm confused...I don't know what to think, say..." she glanced over at the man, "...or answer."

He blinked, confused. "Huh? What is that supposed to mean!?" He growled and lunged at the demon with the Tetsaiga, but his attack was quickly and easily dodged. _What in all Hells?_

The demon swung around and stood facing Inuyasha. He said something, but to Inuyasha, it was a jumbled mess of gibberish. When the demon realized Inuyasha didn't get it, he calmed and slowly, and to Inuyasha's surprise, let the demon fade away. A gentle, human face was now in place and blue eyes shown instead of demonic gold ones.

For a moment, Inuyasha stood starring, but quickly snapped out of it and lunged once more.

"Sit!"

He groaned allowed before plummeting face first to the wood floor. He pushed himself up and glared over at Kagome, who had sunk to the floor. What was going on?

Kagome sent him a look of sympathy, then looked to the man. "Why...why did you come to tell me this? From what you've told me, you already have a 'Slayer.' So, if I'm just a potential, why come to me? Why not go to her?"

The man sighed and spoke in Japanese this time. "It's kind of complicated, you see. We, in a sense, work with her. Kagome, we came her from Sunnydale, California--"

"...America..."

"Yes," he continued, "There is a terrible, destructive force about to rise and its minions are killing off potentials. I'm afraid my dear, that if you don't come with us back to Sunnydale, you may be killed as well."

Kagome bolted to her feet and moved closer to Inuyasha. "Giles, this..." she brought both hands to her head as she walked backward, "...this is too much. I've got too much to deal with right now. This, has to wait, it can't be real. It can't!" She threw her hands down to her sides in clenched fists and shook her head. "It's not real! It's not!"

+§¤§+

She emerged from the back door of the house, bound for the well with Inuyasha right behind her with Giles and Spike in close pursuit. Inuyasha asked her what was going on and if she was okay, but she ignored him and marched down the steps of the shrine and sat on the edge of the well with Inuyasha's gaze fixed on her.

Giles and Spike burst through the doors and the older man spoke. "Kagome, honestly, the truth I do speak. I'm not lying to you. This is a serious matter. You could be killed!"

Inuyasha moved to her side and she grabbed his hand. To Giles, she icily said, "If these minions you speak of want to kill me, I'd like to see them try and find me!" She jumped over the edge and into the well, jerking Inuyasha over as well.

Spike jumped down the well after them, but when he hit the bottom, there was nobody but him.

**TBC**

****

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Inuyasha. I am simply a fan with little money to her name.

****

AN: I know I told some of you that I would have this chapter up...a while ago. I am sorry for that, but the computer I originally had this chapter saved on crashed, and the file was deleted. After many useless attempts to recover it, I gave up and rewrote it. Thus, here you go. ^^;; I'll try to update soon, and this time, save to disk as well.


	3. Chapter 2

****

Potential

By: Lady Camigwen

-Chapter 2-

"Quit your pacing, watcher, you going to bloody well run a hole through the floor!"

Giles sighed and glared over at the blond vampire stretched out on the couch casually sipping a coffee mug of pig's blood mixed with Wheat-o-Mix. "Don't you care that something's not right here?"

Spike groaned and sat upright, holding the coffee mug between his hands. "The girl jumped through a portal, she's bound to pop out of it soon or later. And unless my demon senses have decided to go on the fritz, I'll know when she's back."

"I suppose so." I plopped down on the couch next to Spike. "But still...something's not right. Kagome believes in the existence of demons, but believes they've died out." He glanced sideways at Spike. "Which you've so _graciously _proved her wrong."

The vampire grinned innocently and shrugged.

"And that demon—"

"Half demon," Spike interrupted. "Don't ask, I could smell it. He smelled demon and human at the same time. Continue."

"And that **half** demon that showed up... This just doesn't make any sense!"

Spike sighed. "Had she been assigned a watcher yet?"

"Jordan Luthan was supposed to take charge of her two weeks before the tragic incident with the Council. Jordan delayed, however, after hearing from Kagome's grandfather that she had caught mono."

Spike wrinkled his nose. "Mono, eh?" He shook his head. "Jordan never got a chance to make it here to Japan, did she?"

Giles shook his head slowly. "No, she didn't. Unfortunately, she was in the Council's main building when it was destroyed." He took off his glasses and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"You should get some sleep," Spike said as he stood and set his mug on a nearby table. He walked over to the chest they had brought with them and grabbed two stakes and a crossbow.

The watcher eyed him. "And just where are you going?"

He put the stakes in one of his duster pockets. "Patrolling. Oh, come now Rupert, you can't expect me to sit here all night twiddling my thumbs! I'm a creature of the night."

"A creature of the night off to _slay_ creatures of the night, eh?" Giles asked mockingly.

Spike waved off the laughing watcher and made his way out the door.

+§¤§+

"And just where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha huffed as he hoisted himself over the Bone Eater's Well's edge, the Tetsaiga still held tightly in his hand.

"Sit boy!" Kagome commanded before running off in the direction opposite Kaede's village.

Inuyasha plummeted to the bottom of the well face first, re-emerging in Kagome's time, growling in frustration. He climbed halfway up the ladder that had put in for to make things easier for Kagome, and jumped back down.

He arrived back in his time and leapt up out of the well, sheathing the Tetsaiga. That was the second time today she had sat him for no reason.

Something was going on, something that Kagome was neglecting to tell him. He had a distinct feeling that she didn't want him to know, she didn't want anyone to know. But that human and the demon who spoke that odd language knew. Was **that** why Kagome ran from them? Because they knew her secret?

But to his knowledge, Kagome's only secrets were: she traveled back in time to hunt for the shards of the sacred Shikon no Tama and that she was Kikyo's reincarnation. What else was there? What wasn't she telling him?

With a groan, he took off in Kagome's direction.

+§¤§+

She wanted to cry, just find some quiet corner and sit down and cry. This wasn't happening to her, but as much as she tried to convince herself it wasn't, she knew it was. And it frightened her.

She, Kagome Higurashi, was a Slayer. A "potential" one, but a Slayer none the less.

This gift, this power that some higher power had bestowed upon her, she wished she could return and exchange for something else. But, what else would she want in exchange?

Her old life back. Just plain Kagome. Not Kikyo's reincarnation, not the seeker of the sacred jewel, not a Slayer...just Kagome.

But, if she were to be "just Kagome," she would've never met Inuyasha. Like he'd care anyway, if they'd never met. He'd probably be better off...most likely still pinned to that tree by Kikyo's magic arrow.

No, he wouldn't care, but she would... She would care if such a thing were to happen. But, such a thing wasn't likely to happen. Things were stuck the way they were.

Apparently, she wasn't watching were se was going and stumbled over some roots protruding from the ground. She lost her balance and fell into the dirt, a cloud of dust momentarily engulfing her. She pushed herself up into a siting position, and leaned back against the thick truck of the tree whose roots had caused her fall.

Drawing her scraped knees to her chest, she rested her forehead upon them and wrapped her arms tightly around her legs, silently rocking back and fourth. Slowly, the unshed tears who's path had been halted earlier resumed their course as she murmured protests under her breath.

Her ragged breath caught in her throat and she froze as a hand gently gripped her shaking shoulder. It was him; he'd found her. She hesitated, the lifted her head and met his eyes.

Demonic, golden eyes. Just like that vampire's...like all the vampires **she** was destined to slay.

Kagome flinched and tried to scoot out of his grasp, but he held her firmly in place. "What's going on?"

She opened her mouth to blurt out some random lie about hormones and a certain time of the month with a dash of relatives who escaped from a mental institution, but he held up his free hand to silence her.

"Don't, okay, just don't. I don't want to hear some excuse or lie, I want to hear the truth." His grip loosened a bit upon seeing the pleading look in her eyes. This was hard for her, but he had to know. "Who were those two guys back there, and what'd they do to you, Kagome?"

Tears swelled up in her eyes and she launched herself into his arms. Inuyasha sat there with his hands up in the air, as if this frightened girl was some sort of disease. But she wasn't, this was Kagome. Slowly, his hands lowered and he held her shoulders as she began to speak.

She told him all of it, from the moment she answered the door to when she fell here and cried. She was confused, frightened, and angry. But, telling Inuyasha, made her feel a bit better...for a while at least.

Kagome pulled out of Inuyasha's loose and unsure embrace and sat back on her heals. He was staring at the ground, and she guessed he was trying to sort everything out in his head. He raised his head and looked at her and she readied herself for his temper.

"Let me get this straight," he said, "you can fight demons, and you never told me?!"

__

By the Gods... She groaned and nearly fell over. "I just found out less than 30 minutes ago, you know. And besides, even though I can, I won't!"

He leaned back a bit and tilted his head. "Why not?"

Her hands gripped the material of her skirt and glanced down at the ground. All right, she'd tell him. "Because, well... My grandpa used to tell me all sorts of tall tales and until I came here, I never believed a word of them. But, it seems that another ones of his tales is true, unfortunately. He told me once of a girl called the Slayer, one girl in all the world who is chosen to fight demons and the forces of darkness. The Slayer is assigned a watcher by the Council—whatever the 'Council' is—to train her. But, Slayers rarely live to see their 16th birthday and if they do, they die on their 18th during a test of strength...which most fail."

Kagome glanced up from the ground and straight into his eyes. "Inuyasha...I'm 15 years old...I don't want to die."

**TBC**

****

Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer is © Twentieth Century Fox, UPN, FX, Joss Whedon, and Mutant Enemy. Inuyasha is © Shogakukan Productions, Rumiko Takahaski, Sunrise, Bandai, YTV, and Cartoon Network. They do not belong to me.

****

AN: Sorry it took so long to update this fic. I also plan to update "Promenade," "Crystalline Feline," and "Casually Me" soon as well, along with a new fic: "Countdown to Forever." ^^

****

THE MORE REVIEWS...THE MORE I WRITE!!


	4. Chapter 3

****

Potential

By: Lady Camigwen

-Chapter 3-

"Dawn! Please refrain from burning down the house!"

Buffy Summers shoved her younger sister aside and pulled the oven door open, waving her hands frantically in front of her face to clear the smoke. With an oven mitt, she reached in and grabbed the burnt chicken and dropped it, pan and all, into the sink. When the sink was full of water and the smoke gone, Buffy turned to lecture her sister, only to discover Dawn had fled the room.

She groaned and rubbed her temples. "I can't take much more of this..."

"Buffy!"

At the sound of Willow 's voice summoning her from the other room, Buffy groaned again. If this had something to do with patrolling, let the Potentials do it. She had earned herself a good full night's sleep and needed it, for she hadn't slept more than eight hours this week alone.

Willow gave her blond friend a half-smile as she strolled into the room. 

__

Good news and bad news, Buffy thought, judging from the look on Willow's face. "Alright," she said as she leaned casually against the wall, "what's up?"

"I just spoke with Giles," the red headed witch said, "they've found the Japanese Potential. Her name's Kagome Higurashi. The only problem is... they've sorta lost her."

"Lost her? How?"

"Giles didn't give me many details--'long distance call, cell phone bill, blah, blah, blah'--but, she jumped down a well with some half-demon."

Buffy blinked. "She jumped down a well with a half demon? Since when did a half demon come into play? What kind of demon--I mean, what kind of demon is his demon side?"

Willow shrugged. "Spike couldn't tell. He could only smell that he was half-n-half." She reached over and grabbed a book off the coffee table, flipping through it. "Kagome said some very interesting things to Giles. Apparently, she somehow knows about Kikyo, Naraku, and the Shikon no Tama."

The blond arched a brow. "Shikon no Tama? Translation."

"Jewel of Four Souls. Kikyo was a priestess who lived during Japan's feudal age who was the guardian of the jewel. Unfortunately, Kikyo was died from a wound inflicted on her by some demon named Inuyasha who was trying to steal the jewel and use it for his own evil purposes." Willow flipped a couple of more pages, almost at the end of the battered old book, and pointed to a paragraph at the bottom. "Naraku was a very powerful demon in his day. He appeared briefly about fifty years after the Priestess Kikyo's death. It doesn't say what became of him."

Buffy pushed herself off the wall and strode over to the couch, plopping down on the other side of the disheveled pile of books. "How did Kagome know of this?"

The witch shrugged. "I don't know. Perhaps from legends passed down through her family. But, the only records of the jewel, Kikyo, and Naraku that the Council had are in this book." She held it up for Buffy to see. It was written in Japanese with pieces of paper protruded from it--Willow's translations and notes. "Giles said that she sounded so sure of herself...as if she **knew** Kikyo and Naraku and had seen the jewel and held it. It's impossible..."

"Okay, I get the whole jewel-priestess thing. Can we back up to the well? If she jumped in it, can't Giles and Spike just toss a rope down and retrieve her?"

Willow bit her lip. "Oops, I left that little detail out, didn't I? Well, you see...she's no longer in the well. After she and the half demon jumped, Spike followed. He kinda, hit the bottom, but Kagome and the half demon vanished."

Buffy nodded, understanding. "Portal."

"Yes, portal. A portal to where?--That's what Giles has asked to me to figure out. He's tried re-opening using spells that he knew, but nothing worked, and Spike's keeping an eye out for her return. Giles is hoping I can find out where this portal leads and possibly do a spell to open it."

"Can you?"

"Perhaps. It just depends on what kind of portal we're dealing with."

So, there was another reluctant Potential on the run, eh? How she longed for the good old days, when everything was simpler. Just her, her watcher, and her friends. She even admitted to missing Cordelia. She had once been a normal, average fifteen-year-old girl, and now she was twenty-two-year old Slayer preparing an army of wannabe's for a battle to decide the fate of the world. When did things get so complicated?

"Hey, Will, can I speak to you for a moment?"

Willow set the book amongst the pile and stood, smiling brightly at the raven-haired Potential. "Sure thing, Kennedy. Buff, do you--"

Buffy waved a hand in Kennedy's direction. "Go." Willow nodded and rushed to Kennedy, leaving Buffy along with her thoughts and the pile of books.

+§¤§+

Giles rummaged through the contents of Jordan Luthan's folder. "Ah-ha!" He exclaimed in triumph as he pulled out a picture of Kagome. She was leaning against a tree with a view of her family's shrine in the background, smiling as fingered a small pink gem worn around her neck.

He placed it face down on the scanner, scanned it, and quickly uploaded and attached it to an e-mail message to Willow. Something in the back of his mind told him that an image of the Potential would aid Willow somehow.

Send.

+§¤§+

Kagome walked ahead of him on their way to Kaeda's village. Inuyasha didn't try and catch up with her. He knew she wanted to be left alone with her thoughts, as he needed to be alone with his.

'_...I'm fifteen years old...I don't wanna die..._' He didn't know how to respond to that.

Occasionally she'd glance back at him to make sure he was still there, and when he met her gaze, she'd force a half-smile and return her eyes to the road ahead of her.

Kagome, the reincarnation of Kikyo... Kagome, the Slayer... Kagome, just Kagome... They were waging war against each other, fighting for dominance. She began reciting times tables aloud, anything to take her mind off that war. The tree did that for her.

A yelp leapt out of her throat as she slammed into the tree and stumbled backward into Inuyasha's waiting arms. He gazed down at her with worry and confusion eminent in his golden eyes. Demonic eyes.

She jumped away from him and looked anywhere but at him. His eyes... she couldn't bring herself to look at them. Not now. Not yet, anyway. Willing her feet to move, she walked on, leaving behind a baffled Inuyasha.

He quickly caught up to her and matched her pace, sending a sly glance her way. "Some Slayer you are, you're klutzness is spilling through. Or perhaps you're just being klutzy to hide your Slayerness?"

She glared at him and could barely see his amused smirk through the light of the approaching darkness. She sped up her pace, furious that he thought her situation funny. A few minutes ago, he was being sympathetic... What was his problem!?

Kagome whirled around on her heels to ask him just that, only to discover he hadn't turned the corner in the path as she had. Or maybe he had, and she just couldn't see him since there was no light on this new moon night. Wait a second...

New Moon!?

"Great! Just Great! He's fled!" She growled in frustration and stomped off towards Kaeda's village. Come morning, he was going to get an earful of sits.

+§¤§+

"Hey Buffy, I just got an e-mail from Giles!"

Leaping up from the couch with the battered Japanese book in hand, Buffy ran into the kitchen where Willow and Kennedy were seated in front of the former's laptop.

Kennedy grinned at the screen; "She's kinda cute, if you ask me."

Willow eyed her. "Looking to replace me?"

The raven-haired Potential gave Willow a wink. "Not soon, anyway."

"O-kay," Buffy said deliberately to interrupt the flirting.

The redhead cleared her throat, "Oh, yeah," and turned the laptop around for Buffy to see. "Buff, meet--"

"Kikyo?" Buffy exclaimed.

The witch blinked. "Kikyo? No... this is Kagome Higurashi, the Japanese Potential."

Buffy gave a small shrug and opened the book up to a marked page, holding it up for Kennedy and Willow to see. "And I say she's Kikyo."

**TBC**

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Inuyasha.

****

AN: Special thanks to those who keep encouraging me to write. Oh, and don't miss the series finally of Buffy on Tuesday, May 27th! =D

****

THE MORE REVIEWS, THE MORE I WRITE! SO, _PLEASE_ REVIEW!

5/13/2003


	5. Chapter 4

****

Potential

By: Camigwen

-Chapter 4-

Damn him. Damn him and his habit of running off every time there was a new moon. "I'm weak during this point, he says. I'll just be a burden, he says. Well, did he even stop to think that, I don't care!? I'm going through a tough spot right now and even though I'd like to be alone, some company would be nice!"

Kagome trudged along the path, cursing Inuyasha and the new moon. Her grandfather had told her that Slayers could, in a way, _sense_ a demon's presence. But, Inuyasha wasn't a demon right now, so that little tid-bit was useless. "Grrr... Damn you Inuyasha!" She roared into the night. "Damn you Inu--" 

A hand clamped over her mouth and pulled her into the bushes to the right of the path she was following. She tensed up and turned around to shove her captor away from her when she was released, but stopped her hand mid-air as she realized her captor's identity. "Inuyasha?"

He snorted and rolled his brown eyes. "Yeah. You were practically screaming my name. Which, do mind keeping it down? I'm trying to avoid drawing the attention of any demons right now, and your screaming isn't helping."

+§¤§+

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Willow chimed as she quickly rose from her chair and snatched the book from Buffy's hands. "I don't believe it!"

The blonde Slayer grinned. "Strange coincidence, eh? Them looking alike and all."

Willow shook her head. "No, it's not just that. Look." She pointed to the scenery behind Kikyo, then gestured to the computer. "The background with the tree and the shrine--it matches up perfectly in both pictures."

Buffy shrugged. "Perhaps Kagome was just trying to recreate the image for herself."

"No! Don't you see, Buff? I've got this figured out! Kikyo is Kagome and Kagome is Kikyo. They're one in the same!"

Buffy wrinkled her nose. "One in the same...like Glory? You mean they switch back and fourth between the two?"

"No, no, no!" Will cried in frustration. "Kagome is Kikyo in the sense that she once _was_ Kikyo. She's Kikyo's reincarnation. I've heard of cases of reincarnation where the reincarnate looks like the reincarnation. This is one of them!" She clasped her hands together as strolled across the room towards the phone. "It all makes sense know--why Kagome knew about the jewel, Kikyo, and Naraku! And the whole well thing--I believe it's a portal to the past, the past of Kikyo's age."

"Do you know how to get _through_ the portal?" Kennedy chimed in from in front of the computer.

"Yes, I believe I do."

+§¤§+

"Do I look like Xena to you?"

Inuyasha arched a dark brow at her. "Xena? Is she one of these, Slayers?"

Kagome groaned and shook her head. "No, no. Xena, as in _Xena: Warrior Princess_. Ah, forget it!" She tossed her sweater aside and dropped down to her knees on her sleeping bag. "You stand guard while I sleep," she commanded as she began to pull away the top layer of the sleeping bag back.

"I am not standing guard!" Inuyasha growled. "You're the Slayer, you stand guard!"

She jumped to her feet and stood on her tiptoes so she could look him straight in the eyes. Eyes, now a deep chestnut brown, no longer their normal demonic golden coloring. Demon, Inuyasha was most of the time, attitude and all. For once, couldn't there be a mellow demon? "Must you keep bringing up the fact that I'm a Potential Slayer? You wanted to know what was bothering me, so I told you, thinking you would understand. So please, drop it! I don't want to talk about it anymore? And besides, I'm still just a Potential. I'm not an actually Slayer. And just because I'm a Potential doesn't mean that I'm going to be the Slayer when the time comes. The current Slayer is still alive and kicking and when she dies, I may or may not be selected to take her place. Hopefully, I won't, but that's far from now... So please, Inuyasha, can we please forget this ever happened? If I do get selected, we'll deal with it then...but, not now."

He responded with a 'humph,' which she decided to take for a yes. Turning away from him, she climbed into her sleeping bag and rolled over onto her side, so she wasn't facing him. She knew his eyes were burning holes into her back and knew he wasn't going to drop the subject that easily. Not yet, at least. '_Five, four, three, two, one_...'

"Kagome?"

"Yes?" She inquired without bothering to roll over and look at him. He knew she was listening.

"What about that old man and demon that came to your house?" Inuyasha asked softly. "If the Slayer of your time is still alive, then why did they feel the need to come tell you that you might be next in line?"

She turned her heard and glanced up at him. "I...I don't know." She shrugged her shoulders. "But let's not worry about that now. Besides," she said with an added reassuring smile, "my duty's to help you find the jewel shards, not fight a bunch of Dracula wannabes."

"Dracula?"

With a sigh and a shake of her head, Kagome returned to her previous position. "Never mind, Inuyasha. Never mind."

He huffed at her and turned to stand guard, mumbling angrily under his breath.

+§¤§+

"Any luck on your patrol?" Giles asked dryly as they re-entered the Higurashi Shrine.

"Yeah," the vampire replied. "I found a group of vampires causing a rustle near the, the--ah, I'm not going to try and pronounce the name--some graveyard. Lead by one of the first I ever sired. I was quite impressed with the progress he'd made over the years and..." He noticed Giles's glare and cleared his throat. "But, that's beside the point. I dusted them all. Happy?"

Giles eyed him, "Quite."

"So, Red says all we have to do is say he little charm as we jump down into the well and we should pass right through?"

"Yes. Let's just hope it works."

Spike jumped onto the rim of the well, glancing down at the blackness that led to its bottom. He turned to Giles, who was sitting on the well's edge. "Shall we?"

Giles nodded and the two jumped.

+§¤§+

Inuyasha awoke with a jolt at the sound of approaching footsteps. Dammit! He'd fallen asleep. Damn weak human body! He leapt to his feet and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he squinted into the darkness. He couldn't see as well, smell as well, or hear as well as he was able to in his normal demon form, but something told him someone--or something--was nearby. He reached for the Tetsaiga as a foreign cry pierced the silence.

"_Bloody Hell_!" Spike cursed. "_You wanna watch where you're pointing that stake, watcher?! Someone get their heart poked out._"

"_Yes,_" Giles said bitterly, "_And that someone will be **you** unless you shut up_!"

"Show yourselves!" Inuyasha shouted, causing Kagome to stir and slowly rise from her sleeping bag, arms outstretched in the air.

"Inuyasha," she mumbled, "you don't have to shout. I'll stand guard, if you really want to sleep. I don't--"

"Quiet woman," he hissed.

Angrily, she jumped up and stomped towards him. "Why you--" She froze. That feeling...that feeling she had when demons were around, it was back. "Inuyasha," she whispered, "there's someone here. Close...very close. Someone...familiar?"

**TBC**

****

Disclaimer: I own them!! No...really, I don't. I wish I did, but I don't. Buffy and Inuyasha are property of their respectable owners. ^-^

****

AN: Wee-hee! I updated! ^-^;;

****

THE MORE REVIEWS--THE QUICKER I WRITE AND FASTER I POST!!!

7/12/03


	6. Chapter 5

****

Potential

By: Camigwen

****

A/N: I know, I know: I've sorta 'revamped' some of the stuff from the last chapter...so, if a line or two seems a bit repetitive, I apologize. It's me being picky and lazy at the same time. ^^;;

Chapter 5

Giles nearly let out a curse as yet another tree branch threatened to smack him in the face, but he quickly thew his hands up to guard against it. He halted, letting out a long exasperated sigh, and turned to Spike, who was following close behind. "Is he near?"

Spike shot him a questioning look—which was rather humorous looking with the unlit cigarette hanging out of his mouth—as he dug around in the pockets of his duster for a lighter.

"The half demon, or rather, Inuyasha, as Willow seems to believe—is he near?"

The blonde vampire smiled triumphantly as he located his lighter and removed the cigarette from his mouth to answer Giles. "I'm not some police dog, sniffing out the trails of wanted murderers, Watcher."

The watcher scoffed at him. "Well, you may not be that, but you certainly have better chances finding this 'Inuyasha' using your demon sense of smell than I do stumbling around blindly in the dark of night. Now is he near or not?—and by George, put that thing away!"

He growled in annoyance as he threw the just lighted cigarette to the ground and crushed it into the Earth with his foot. He gave Giles a 'happy?' look and lifted his head to sniff the air. He made a face and shook his head, sniffing in the air once more.

"What?" Giles inquired.

Spike waved him off, "It's nothing—just a whole lot of demons lurking around here. I think he's in—" He whirled around on his feet to face Giles's right. "—that direction."

Giles took the lead and began to trudge through the forest, allowing a curse to slip between his teeth as he nearly collided with a tree. Spike laughed at him until he tripped over a thick tree root and landed face-first on the ground letting out a loud "BLOODY HELL!" as he fell.

+§¤§+

Inuyasha—when in demon form, his superhuman hearing and sense of smell that was perhaps stronger than that of Spike—stood alert with his hand lightly resting on the hilt of the Tetsaiga. He was human right now; thus he wouldn't be able to transform the Tetsaiga into its powerful, feared form. But he was certain that the two from before wouldn't know that.

Kagome stirred in her sleeping bag and mumbled something he couldn't make out. It was hard for him to believe or comprehend that Kagome—the one who couldn't harm a flea—was a Slayer. He didn't quite grasp what a Slayer exactly was, except that they hunted vampires—whatever those were—and demons.

Whoa, wait—back up! Slayers were supposed to hunt demons—he glanced at Kagome's peaceful sleeping form—but did that mean that Kagome was going to hunt him down. Would she try to kill him like Ki—?

"_BLOODY HELL_!"

He whirled around to face the direction of the loud voice that spoke in such an odd tongue. "Who's there?" He asked, then demanded more loudly: "Show yourself!"

His shout woke a very groggy potential Slayer. She slowly rose into a sitting position within the covering of the sleeping bag. "Inuyasha..." she said in a flat tone, "if you want me to stand guard, I will. But please, just ask, don't yell."

"Shut up!" He snapped. He couldn't hear as well, smell as well, or see as well as he could normally, so he needed her to be quiet so that he could listen for approaching footsteps.

Snapping at her was not the right approach, however...

"SIT!" Kagome shouted, suddenly wide-awake. She jumped out of her sleeping bag and marched over to Inuyasha's twitching form implanted in the ground. "Jerk!" She spat, kicking him lightly in the ribs for more effect.

His hand lashed out and grabbed her foot, causing her to trip and fall on top of him just as he had pulled himself from the hole and rolled over onto his back. She started to say something, but he quickly covered her mouth and rolled over on top of her so that she was pinned beneath him and couldn't lash out.

'_Why, of all the nerve—_' Kagome growled and fidgeted beneath his weight. She licked his hand in attempt to get him to remove it from her mouth and when he didn't move it, she bit him.

Inuyasha pulled his hand away. "Dammit woman!" He cursed, glaring down at her. ...Uh-oh...

"SIT BO—ACK!" Apparently, she hadn't thought of the consequences before she used the spell on him. She was now trapped underneath him in a new hole, his body nearly crushing hers. "Inuyasha…get off…"

"_Well Watcher, perhaps we should give them a few minutes to finish their snog_."

Almost instantly, the two leapt up from their awkward position, Inuyasha moving protectively in front of Kagome.

Kagome sat almost motionless behind Inuyasha's protective form, her shaky hand resting on the wooden part of her bow, ready to grab it and strike if needed. Why hadn't she felt him? Why hadn't she felt the vampire's presence? According to her grandfather, Slayers were able to _feel_ when demons were near…but, then again, she's never felt a demon's presence before, not even Inuyasha's. The only demons she'd been able to sense were those who bore shards of the Shikon jewel, and this vampire wasn't one of them.

As she stared at Inuyasha's back, she couldn't help feeling that **she** was the _powerful_ one at the moment, for even with the Tetsaiga, Inuyasha was much weaker in his current human state. She had to put an end to this before violence was needed…

Quickly, she searched through her limited knowledge of English words… "_Wait_!"

Inuyasha slowly turned to her as she shouted the alien word. "Kagome, what in all hells was—" She gave him a stern look that told him to shut up and grumbling, he did.

Kagome stood up slowly, her knees shaking. Taking a deep breath, she forced her mouth to form the odd words and calmly said: "_No fighting. Talk. Talk not fight_."

****

**TBC**

Disclaimer: I have no delusions of owning Inuyasha…or at least ones that I have no intention of making reality. So, sadly, I don't own it…

11/24/03


	7. Chapter 6

****

Potential

By: Camigwen

-Chapter 6-

"We don't want to fight you, Kagome. We simply want you to hear us out," Giles said in Japanese.

Spike scoffed at the foreign language, a bit irked at its use since he couldn't understand it. "_Tell her we want her to hear what we have to say_."

Giles smirked, "_I just did_." He switched into Japanese and turned to Kagome. "I'm sorry we frightened you and followed you into this, er, time, but it is of great importance that you hear what we have to say."

"I'm listening," Kagome said as she glared back at Inuyasha, warning him not to pull anything stupid. "Talk."

The watched smiled somewhat and sat down on a nearby tree stump, removing his glasses so he could clean them with his shirt. "I can see why the Bringers haven't found you."

"Bringers?"

That word, in Japanese or not, Spike understood. "_Nasty fellows with no mouths or eyes. Sent by the big bad Firsty to take you life so that you'll never have the chance to be a Slayer; to end the Slayer line._"

Giles glared back at Spike and told him to shut up since Kagome probably couldn't understand him. The vampire rolled his eyes and pulled out a cigarette despite Giles's look of disapproval. He was at least going to do something he enjoyed while in this miserable time period…

"As I was saying, " the watcher turned back to the slightly confused Japanese Potential, "the Bringers are sent by the First Evil—the 'ultimate' villain, I guess you could say, whom lives within the Hellmouth—to kill all Potential Slayers. You, as I previously explained, are a Potential Slayer. In fact, you're the only one left in Japan. There were about a dozen or so of you, but the Bringers got to the rest of them. You, however, weren't do to you're being here."

"So…" Kagome said slowly, "as long as I stay here, the Bringers can't get me?"

Giles nodded and shrugged. "Well, yes. But, Spike and I were able to pass through the portal using a simple incantation. They might be able to as well."

Kagome sighed. "Great, just great. Another thing to make my life more interesting and to add to my list of people who're trying to kill me. If these Bringers can pass through the well without a shard of the Shikon no Tama, then there's no telling what'll happen."

"Speaking of things related to the subject of the Shikon no Tama," Giles said, standing up and putting his glasses back on, "where's that Inuyasha who came to you 'rescue' earlier."

The Potential Slayer bit her lip. "Um, well, he's…"

"Right over here!" Human Inuyasha chimed in from behind Kagome, sitting Indian-style with his arms folded and an annoyed look set into his face. "Geez, I swear, people are blind sometimes," he muttered.

Kagome gave him a look of surprise as Giles strode past her and squinted at him through his glasses.

"Odd," he remarked, "I thought Inuyasha to be a half-demon."

Inuyasha angrily jumped to his feet. "I **am** a half-demon!"

Giles raised an eyebrow at him. "Apparently not," he said, gesturing to his hair. "According to the accounts found my Will—a friend of mine, Inuyasha has silver hair, dog ears, silted irises with a golden hue, fangs, and claws. You, do not."

"It's 'cause of the new moon, genius! Since I'm a half-breed, I turn human on the nights of a new moon! …Oops…"

Kagome shook her head as Inuyasha let his 'secret' out. "Smooth one," she remarked.

"Oh, shut up wench," he retorted. He turned back to Giles to find him scribbling something in odd characters in something resembling a book. "Hey—what're you doing, geezer!?"

Ignoring the geezer comment, he replied: "Taking note on this unusual change of yours. Apparently the council had no record of this. Or, they did and it was destroyed along with the council itself. I find this quiet fascinating and would be intriguing to some of my colleagues."

He didn't understand half of that, but decided it was a bad thing and lunged for the book, only to have Giles jump away from him and return the book to his inner coat pocket.

Giles turned from Mr. Grumpy to Kagome who was looking pensive. "Kagome, dear, I have a preposition for you." He paused, making sure he had her full attention. "Come back with Spike and I to California. There, two Slayers—ask later, long story—await, training the remaining Potential Slayers to protect themselves upon the rising of the First Evil. You'd be both protected and knowledgeable on how to defend yourself from the First Evil."

Kagome contemplated this, knowing that both Giles and Inuyasha's eyes were staring at her. If she were to go, she'd be leaving her home, family, friends, and duties in the feudal era behind… But, then again, if she were to stay, she'd be putting them all in danger if the Bringers were to come for her. If she were in California, at least **they'd** be safe.

With a long, heavy sigh, she nodded. "I'll go."

Giles smiled, "Good. Now, we'll ha—"

"Only if Inuyasha comes with me."

"What!?" Both Giles and Inuyasha chimed in unison.

+§¤§+

"Oh Kami-sama, I think I'm gonna be sick."

Kagome frowned at Inuyasha, sitting in the seat beside her next to the window. She reached over and pulled the shutter down over it. "Hush," she said, "the plane hasn't even taken off."

"Yeah," he said in a trembling voice, "but the rumbling beneath me—"

"The engine?"

"Whatever you call it, is making me nauseous." He put his head between his legs and shut his eyes as Kagome patted his back.

"I wonder what's taking Giles and Spike so long…"

+§¤§+

"An antique sword, you say?"

"Yes," Giles replied to the guard inspecting Inuyasha's Tetsaiga, which he insisted be brought along. Giles didn't quite understand why, the sword was a pathetic looking, but didn't argue. He pulled out a document he'd gotten from the council when he'd returned to England prior to his return to Sunnydale upon hearing that Buffy was alive again that allowed him to transport weapons—under the guise that he was a museum curator.

The guard read over the document. "I see… Well, sorry for the hold up, sir." He returned both the sword and the document to him and allowed him and Spike to pass.

The two entered the plane and took their seats across from Kagome and Inuyasha. Soon after, the plane took flight.

Spike opened his mouth to ask something, but remembered that he didn't speak Japanese and instead gestured to Inuyasha with a puzzled look.

"Not used to planes," she said plainly and jumped as Inuyasha gagged and vomited on the floor beside her feet.

Spike laughed. This was going to be a long trip.

****

+TBC+

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Buffy the Vampire Slayer, plain as that.

****

AN: Thanks for all the reviews! =D Quick enough update for ya?

10/26/03


	8. Chapter 7

****

Potential

By: Camigwen

- Chapter 7 -

Poor Inuyasha had been utterly miserable throughout the duration of their flight to the United States. When they finally arrived at their destination in Los Angeles, California, Inuyasha had to be practically dragged off the plane by Spike and Giles and tossed into the back seat.

He lay now with his head in Kagome's lap, barely aware of his surroundings. She felt a little guilty, but knew this was going to be great black mail later on. However, she would spare him the torture on their flight back home to Japan, remind herself to give him something for his airsickness.

Inuyasha stirred, obviously not liking the motion of the car anymore than he did the plane. Kagome ran her hand through is still black hair, attempting to calm him. "Are we going to be there soon?"

From the front seat, Giles answered her. "In a while. I have to make a stop to get a book from a…colleague of mine."

She nodded, "I see."

Spike grumbled in protest, in English words that Kagome couldn't make out. Giles seemed annoyed by his dismay and ignored him.

Soon Giles' rusty old car came to a halt and he got out of the car. Spike seemed irritated and stayed within the confinements of the car, glancing every so often to Kagome and incapacitated hanyou in her lap.

Giles returned a few minutes later and got back in the car. He waved to a man with glasses standing a few paces away from the car, who Kagome assumed to be the colleague he spoke of earlier. A taller man, clad in a duster similar to Spike's stood near Giles' colleague. Something about him made Kagome quiver, but she ignored the feeling.

It was probably nothing.

Soon, they were off on the road again. It was a good thirty minutes before they reached the small Californian town of Sunnydale. Kagome was all to glad when they pulled into the driveway of their destination.

Spike opened the backdoor for her and helped her ease Inuyasha out of the car.

Inuyasha had no clue where he was and could barely make out the figures of two female humans who strolled up to him.

"_So_," the blonde female inquired, "_you must be Kagome_."

Kagome didn't understand any of what she said except for her name, plus she was to occupied with holding Inuyasha up to try to translate the English words in her head. She quickly looked to Giles for translation.

The Watcher nodded, understandingly. "She says, well, basically that she assumes you're Kagome. Which, you are."

The miko turned to the blonde and cast her a 'duh' look and tightened her hold on Inuyasha.

The other girl, with wavy brown hair, placed her hands on her hips as her eyes rolled over Inuyasha's form. "_Who's he?_"

Giles translated for her and Kagome answered, "A friend," after a few moments. Giles translated it back for them. She was sure that Inuyasha would've been angered by her giving away his name right away, so she decided that 'a friend' was best.

The girl shrugged.

"Giles," Kagome asked, tightening her hold even more on Inuyasha, "who are they?"

"They," he motioned to the blonde, "are Buffy and," he then motioned to the brunette, "Faith. They're the two Slayers I told you about."

So, those were the famed Slayers? They looked like normal girls to her. Then again, _she_ appeared to just be a normal girl--save the illnesses her grandfather kept telling everyone she had.

Suddenly, Inuyasha twisted in her grasp and let out a cry of pain.

She looked up to the sky and saw the sun beginning to creep over the horizon. Spike had long headed into the house, so she assumed she wasn't seeing things.

One of his hands gripped her shoulder. She watched in amazement--even though she had seen him transform many times before--as claws appeared. His human ears vanished and were replaced with his dog-like ones, hair turned from black to white, fangs reappeared, and his eyes took on the all to familiar demonic glow once again.

Kagome couldn't hold him up any longer and as his knees gave way, she was dragged down the ground alone with him. Immediately, she released him and got back to her feet.

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open and he bolted to his feet in a sudden burst of strength. He took a good look at his surroundings, glanced questioningly at Kagome, and then proceeded to pass out on the front lawn.

Apparently the flight, the car ride, and transforming had taken too much out of him.

Sighing, Kagome--with Buffy's help--hoisted Inuyasha's unconscious form off the ground and into her house. They took him up the stairs and into, what looked like Buffy's bedroom, and laid him on the bed.

Faith stood in the hallway, shooing away a swarm of curious girls, whom Kagome assumed to Potentials like herself, while Buffy had a few words with Giles.

Buffy left and Giles explained to her that Buffy said that she and Inuyasha could have her room for the day, since they were obviously exhausted. Kagome told Giles to relay her thanks to the Slayer and he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Kagome sighed and moved to sit on the edge of Buffy's bed, next to Inuyasha. He was still unconscious, and the sleep would probably do him good. Come tonight, or even later today depending on when he woke up, he'd be right as rain.

She, however, was beginning to get tired. Reaching out one of her hands, she ran her fingers along the side of his face.

He didn't stir.

Yawning and sure that he was sound asleep, she pulled herself fully onto the bed and curled up beside Inuyasha.

--------

"**That** was Inuyasha!?" Willow, Kennedy, and Buffy exclaimed in unison.

Faith was slightly confused. "Alright, who's this Inuyasha fellow?"

"In the book," Willow said, "that told us about Kikyo--"

"--Whom Kagome is the reincarnation of," Giles added. A stern look from the witch's girlfriend shut him up and he allowed her to continue.

"--said that Inuyasha injured her and thus got pinned to the tree by Kikyo as a result."

At Buffy's side, Spike sighed, glancing to Giles. "Well, we've been over this, but to make a long story short: Inuyasha and Kikyo were tricked into betraying each other by that evil bloke by the name of Naraku, and after dog-boy was pinned to that tree for fifty some odd years, Kagome freed him."

"What I don't understand," Kennedy spoke up, "is why Kagome brought him with her. Which is why I ask, why?"

Giles sighed and removed his glasses, swiping at the lenses with his shirt and putting them back on. "She insisted that he come along. He didn't seem too happy about the idea… Which reminds me… Willow?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think you could look for a spell to, er, charm a pin or something that we could attach to Kagome and Inuyasha's clothing so we could communicate without me standing in as a translator?"

"Ooh, like those universal translator things off of _Star Trek_! Yeah, I could do that. I'll get on it right now." Willow gave them all a bright smile and scurried off up to her room with Kennedy in close pursuit.

------

'_What…Where am I?'_ Something soft and squishy was beneath him, not the usual hardness of tree branches that he usually slept on. Even with his eyes closed, he could tell it was daylight outside. And even so, he felt more tired than he had been in a long time.

Still not opening his eyes, he shifted onto his side and his hand brushed something warm. At this, his eyes shot open and he found him starring at Kagome's sleeping form, snuggled up to him. 

Utterly confused and not quite sure exactly where he was, he settled back down next to Kagome and drifted back off to sleep.

Perhaps this was all a dream.

-------

****

To be continued…

__

I do not own either **Buffy the Vampire Slayer** or **Inuyasha**. I am just a fan.

****

AN: Sorry that it took me so long to update. I've got the next chapter in the works, so it should be up sometime next week. Thanks for the continued reviews! =D

3/18/04


	9. Chapter 8

****

Potential

By: Camigwen

- Chapter 8 -

The dim light of the evening sun kept in through the window as Inuyasha awoke. He squinted and shaded his eyes with the back of his hand as he waited for them to adjust to the lighting. When they did, he immediately jumped off the bed. 

"What is this place!?" He exclaimed. The room was similar to Kagome's room, but he didn't recognize anything in it, except for Kagome.

Kagome, sat up and yawned, awoken by the hanyou's outburst. She smiled at him, "Good morning, Inuyasha."

Good morning!? How come a morning where he wakes up in a strange place be good. Trying his best to keep his temper at a minimum level as to not spark hers and get sat, he calmly asked: "Where are we?"

She stared at him for a moment not answering, as if she assumed he knew the answer to his question. Then, realization dawned on her and she laughed, remembering that Inuyasha had been unconscious/incapacitated for most of the trip.

"What's so funny?" He demanded, growing impatient.

"Nothing," the miko replied. She'd badger him later about yesterday, but she had things to do today--Slayer things. "We're in Sunnydale, a…um, village in the United States. Remember?"

He groaned as he thought back to boarding the thing Kagome called a 'plane.' He didn't remember much from that point onward. Just the feeling of being miserable. "Oh," he responded dryly, not wanting to discuss his loss of memory.

Hoping of the bed, she strolled up to him and tapped his nose playfully with one finger. "Don't worry Inuyasha, not everyone saw you pass out onto Buffy's front lawn."

"I did not pass out on this 'Buffy' person's front lawn!"

Kagome laughed and moved away from him. She wasn't going to argue. He could deny it if he must. She was just about to leave the room, when Inuyasha grabbed hold of her arm before she could turn the doorknob.

"Who's Buffy?"

------

"A safety pin?" Buffy held up one of the three charmed safety pins that Willow had laid out on the dinning room table. "Doesn't look enchanted to me, Will."

Willow plucked it out of her hand and set it down with the other two. "Oh, it's enchanted alright. If I did the spell properly, which I'm pretty sure I did, we should be able to communicate with them without using Giles as a English to Japanese dictionary."

"So, why are there three of them? Kagome plus Inuyasha equals two."

"Well, I got to thinking: what about Cho-An? I mean, we can't exactly communicate well with her either, so it only made sense for me to make one for her to." She shrugged lightly.

The Slayer nodded. "Thoughtful."

A light knock sounded from the entryway to the room and both women turned at the sound.

"Gomen," Kagome said apologetically with a bow. She hadn't meant to disturb them.

From behind her, Inuyasha snorted. He could care less if he had interrupted their 'meeting.'

Instantly, Willow grabbed two of the safety pins and rushed towards them. 

Kagome blinked in confusion as Willow pinned one of them to her blouse. "Uh…" she stammered. "What is this?" She then sighed, realizing that they couldn't understand what she was saying. "Never mind…"

Buffy grinned, "Will, you are the master."

The redheaded witch beamed. "Oh yeah."

Even more confused, Kagome starred at the two in awe. Had they just spoken in Japanese? "You speak Japanese?"

"Not exactly," Willow said. She explained to Kagome about the spell she used to charm the safety pins so they could communicate better.

She nodded, understandingly.

Willow then moved to pin the second one to Inuyasha, but the grumpy hanyou jumped away from her, landing on the decorative railing on the second floor. She was about to head up the stairs to pursue him, but Kagome caught her arm.

"Please," she said with a grin, "allow me. Osuwari."

The beads that encircled Inuyasha's neck lit up and set him crashing back down the first floor. He moved to get up, but Kagome sat him again.

"Osuwari." Kagome sighed, "He'll be immobile for a few seconds…"

Understanding, Willow quickly rushed over to him and pinned the safety pin to the collar of his haori. She backed away when he shifted and rose to his feet.

"What the hell was that for, wench!?" Inuyasha screamed at Kagome.

"Well," Buffy mused, "he certainly has a mouth on him. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth, buddy?"

"Huh?" That made no sense in his mind. "Kiss…my…mother?"

Kagome sighed and patted his arm, "Never mind Inuyasha. It's one of those modern slang terms that you don't get."

"Feh."

Her job done here, Willow grabbed the last safety pin and headed up the stairs to find Cho-An.

Buffy smiled at Kagome. "Well, ready to begin your training? You're going to have to be prepared for a demon, if--when it attacks."

The miko and hanyou remained silent for a few moments, before Kagome burst out laughing.

Inuyasha dismissed both of them with a scoff and leapt onto the second floor, retreating back to Buffy's room.

------

****

To be continued…

__

I do not own **Buffy the Vampire Slayer **or **Inuyasha**; I am simply a fan.

3/19/04


	10. Chapter 9

****

Potential

By: Camigwen

- Chapter 9 -

"They've sure been gone a long time," Sango mused as she leaned over the edge of the Bone Eater's Well, peering down as if she were expecting Inuyasha and Kagome to appear at any moment.

From behind her, Miroku shrugged. "Perhaps they have other business to attend to."

Sango pushed herself up from her former position and whirled around to face the monk. "What 'other business'? We've been up to our ears in demons for the past two weeks! What possibly could be so important that they'd abandon us, leaving us to fight Naraku's minions all on our own?"

Miroku sighed. "Inuyasha once told me that a demon attacked Kagome and himself while in her time. Perhaps they've been kept occupied by that."

"Perhaps…"

"Or," the monk grinned, "perhaps they've been keeping each other occupied."

SMACK!

"Hentai!"

------

Inuyasha growled in annoyance. Where the hell was that woman?

Buffy and Faith had taken Kagome and the other Potentials out to some place where they made wine. Inuyasha had been asked to stay behind and keep an eye on Buffy's little sister, Dawn.

He glanced over to the teenager sitting in front of the television, eating something horribly potent that she called 'popcorn.'

Dawn held the bowl out to him. "Want some?"

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose and shook his head. That stuff smelled so…odd. How could she eat that? He sure as hell wasn't!

She shrugged and placed the bowl back in her lap. "Your loss."

Kagome had told him that Buffy's sister was special, that there was something about her that was important to the world and she needed to be protected.

Feh, whatever Dawn's importance, he didn't care.

He was not some babysitter--he should've gone with them and fought instead of watching some teenage human eat.

"You look grumpy," Dawn said, glancing back and fourth between him and the television. "There's no need to worry about your girlfriend, Buffy'll bring her home safe."

G-girlfriend!?

"I'm not worried!" He spat. "And she's **not** my girlfriend!"

Dawn smirked. "Sure… if you say so."

Kami-sama, this kid was irritating. "What's **that** supposed to mean?"

She didn't answer him, just laughed.

He growled at her and made his way upstairs, through the open window in Buffy's room, and asserted himself on the place he called home for the past two weeks--the roof. He wanted so badly to go back to the Sengoku Jidai. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kaede were probably going crazy wondering where he and Kagome were.

Then, as if on cue, a group mostly consisting of girls, came around the corner.

He smelled blood, lots of it. Distress and sadness also flooded the air. Inuyasha wrinkled his nose, detesting the smell. For now, he decided that it was best that he stay up here. He learned quickly enough that it was not a good idea to get Buffy and Faith angry, and that witch creeped him out. Plus, he wasn't in the mood to get sat.

After a few minutes, he heard the door to Buffy's bedroom open and shut and the sent of fresh ajisai mingled with salt engulfed his senses.

It was Kagome…and she was crying.

Turning slowly, he glanced at her through the window. Her back was pressed against the door. A choked sob escaped her as she crumpled to the floor.

Instantly, he was through the window and at her side. Hesitantly, he reached out to her, but halted his hand in mid-air. He gulped, not wanting to anger her. "Kagome?"

With another great sob, she threw herself in his arms. "I don't want to do this anymore, Inuyasha!" she cried. "I don't want to have to watch one of my friends die or get hurt…Molly…Xander…" she trailed off, her crying intensifying.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around the crying girl and lifted her off the floor, carrying her out the widow, and resuming his position on the room, settling her into his lap. He waited a few moments until her crying subsided some, then softly asked: "Kagome…what happened?"

Leaning her head against his chest, she answered: "We went and faced Caleb, that evil priest I told you about. It went horribly wrong Inuyasha…so horribly wrong. Molly died a-and Xander got his eye gouged out. Anya and Willow are taking him to the hospital now." She paused for a moment, the continued. "If this is what being a Slayer is going to be like…I'm not so sure I want to do it anymore."

"Well…" he said, unsure, "…we could always go back to the Sengoku Jidai."

Slowly, she pulled away from him and shook her head, looking down at the shingles. "You know I can't do that, Inuyasha. I'm needed here. We have to stop the First."

He sighed, lifting her slightly and setting her down next to him. Standing, he strides a few paces away, his back facing her. "You may be needed hear…but, why am **I** still here?"

Kagome furrowed her brow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You're a Potential Slayer, Kagome. You've got others like you, surrounding you. I've--"

"Spike," she suggested. "And Clem--"

"No. They're not like me. I'm…" he sighs, "…an _old_ demon, as the witch--"

"Willow."

"--**Willow** tells me. Face it Kagome, I'm useless to you here. If you won't return to the Sengoku Jidai, then maybe I will. Alone."

Kagome bolts to her feet and rushes over to him, grasping his shoulder and whirling him around to face her. "What the hell are you talking about, Inuyasha? You're not useless, I ne--"

He glares at her, keeping his expression firm. "No you don't! You've been the one fighting, while I keep an eye on some pathetic teenager."

"She's the Key, Inuyasha!"

"Why should I give a damn about some stupid Key!? This isn't my time, Kagome. It's **not** my battle."

She huffed and stomped her foot angrily. "You can't be serious!" Taking a deep breath, she calls herself, speaking in a softer voice this time. "Stay."

He sighs, "Kagome--"

Kagome looks up, meeting his eyes. "Please," one of her hands reaches forward and grasps his, entwining their fingers together, "…for me?"

Inuyasha stiffened. What was he supposed to say? Her eyes were pleading with him, begging him to stay. He wasn't needed here, but she seemed to think that he was. Whatever the reason, he didn't know. Back in the Sengoku Jidai, he treated her like crap, yet she still wanted him to stay by her side.

Hanging his head in defeat, he answered: "Fine. I'll stay."

A smile spread across her face as she took a step forward and leaned her forehead on his chest. "Thank you," she whispered, then swung one of her feet out under his, causing him to fall backwards onto the roof.

Growling, Inuyasha leapt to his feet. "What the hell was that for, wench!? I said I was staying!"

Kagome laughed at him. "I know. Which is why I'm trying out the new moves I learned on you." Her smile faded into an expression of seriousness and she dropped into the fighting stance Buffy had shown her.

The hanyou grinned, "Well, if you say so…"

------

THUMP…STOMP…CRACK…

"Good God, what are they doing up there?" Rona questioned as she pressed the ice packet to the bruise on her head.

Kennedy shrugged. "Who knows…but, I don't think I want to know."

Rona looked at her, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Come on, Rona, you've seen the way 'Gome and that dog demon act around each other. It's obvious that they've got a thing goin' on. I'm gay and even **I** can see it."

"But 'Gome said that they were just friends."

Kennedy scoffed. "It's what they all say."

Shaking her head, Rona stands and limps over to the front door, swinging it open. She steps outside and glares up at the sparing Potential and hanyou on the roof. "Hey you two, mind keeping it down!?"

From inside, Kennedy adds: "Just screw already and get it over with."

Inuyasha looses his balance as he hears Kennedy comment and nearly falls off the roof.

Kagome stands silent; her face burning red, then quickly turns and climbs through the window back into the room.

Rona waves them off and heads back inside.

Righting himself, Inuyasha stands and sits with his back leaning against the siding next to the window.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome calls out.

"Yeah?"

"It's going to rain tonight."

"So?"

"Why…why don't you come inside." It wasn't a question, more of a request.

He turns and peers at her for a moment, then slowly climbs inside.

She's silent for a while, with her back to him. "What are we, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha blinks, confused. She was human, he was hanyou. What kind of question was that? "What do you mean?"

Kagome turns and comes closer to him, stopping a foot away. "Us. I guess I should ask," a light blush tints her cheeks, "what am I to you?"

His eyes go wide as he realizes her question. She was his shard detector. No, she was his friend…his very good friend. When she was around, he felt warm inside and a light radiated from her that always made him want to smile. On numerous occasions, she had brought fourth feelings within him that he hadn't thought possible.

He was afraid to answer her; afraid that she would be angry or sad…and he didn't want to make her cry. She had enough to worry about at the moment. "You're…I don't know. I suppose it depends on… What do you want me to say?"

Her expression melted into that of sadness. "I'm just your shard detector…I'm sorry, I should've known better than to think otherwise."

"No…it's not like that, Kagome. You're…my friend."

She looked up at him, "Just a friend?"

Did she…was she asking…did she want…?

Hesitantly, he answered: "M-more, I guess."

They'd been through a lot together, even before all this Slayer crap started. She sorta…grew on him. He wasn't sure exactly what he was feeling, but he knew he was feeling _something_.

For her.

He closed his eyes, wanting so desperately to have this be a dream so that this awkward moment would end. He didn't expect to feel her arms embrace him.

"You're more to me, too."

------

****

To be continued…

Standard disclaimers apply.

4/6/04


	11. Chapter 10

**Potential**

By: Camigwen

- Chapter 10 -

Faith readied a roundhouse aimed at a vampire adorning an outfit straight out of the 1930's. However, she never got the satisfaction of having her foot connect with the vampire's head.

Inuyasha beat her to it.

The demon's speed seemed to slightly rival her own - a fact which made the Slayer grimace - for he beheaded the vampire with that shabby looking sword of his only a second before she placed her kick.

He looked to her as if expecting a thank you of some kind. Faith did not do this "thank you" thing and sent him a glare instead and mouthed "bite me," fully knowing that he couldn't read the English words on her lips.

"Come on," she commanded, "Let's go." She grabbed ahold of Kagome's arm, dragging the Potential away from the demon who had a knack for keeping her attention. Faith sighed - if Kagome kept up this goo-goo eyed, lovey-dovey nonsense and didn't pay close attention to her surroundings, she was going to get killed.

Not everyone was cut out to be a Slayer.

She looked back to make sure the rest of their small patrol group was following and caught Willow's frown.

_Loosen up, Red,_ Faith thought, groaning inwardly. It was no secret that Faith had been somewhat of a bitch in the past, but what she did back there...overthrowing Buffy...she had done it for the Potentials. For everyone. Buffy was beginning to seriously lack in the leadership department and there was no way in hell Faith was going to let another Potential get killed.

No matter how annoyingly lovesick they were.

She made a mental note to get that damned demon's eyes checked. Love is blind. Yeah, he seriously needed a pair of specs.

Finally, the silence was broken and the demon spoke.

"I don't see the point in this 'patrolling' thing," he stated. "Walking around in circles, waiting to be attacked. If I wanted to do that, I would've stayed in the Sengoku Jidai and made myself a nice signal fire and wait for Naraku to kill me."

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said warningly.

Faith grinned, glad that he opened up the floor for her. "Well then, you should've just stayed home and watched Dawnie shovel junk food into her mouth. For your information, Mr. Bad-Ass-Japanese-Demon, this 'patrolling' has proven to be an effective way of luring out the vamps. Oh, yeah, that's right, you don't have any vampire experience, what with vampires not existing in your country during your 'Sengoku Jidai,' whatever the hell that is. I'm the Vampire Slayer. Slay vampires. So, buddy, it's my way or the highway. Shut up and keep walking."

Inuyasha huffed and looked away.

The Slayer grinned in satisfaction and turned her attention back to--

BAM!

------

"Faith!" Kagome shouted, watching in horror as the plywood slammed against the Slayer's head, sending her into an unconscious heap at the base of tree.

Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga and reached for her, but wasn't fast enough. The Ubervamp seized her by the throat, it's dirty, jagged claws digging into the flesh of her arm. Hardly able to breathe, her eyes found Inuyasha, who was struggling with four other Ubervamps.

One of which managed to knock the Tetsusaiga from his hands.

_Oh no..._

She struggled for air, letting out a breathy scream as the Ubervamp licked at the fresh blood dripping down her arm. Her gaze, however, never left Inuyasha's form - even when the four Ubervamps managed to pin him to the ground.

Big mistake.

An angry growl surged through the blackness of the night, as the Ubervamps were thrown aside. Even in his mad, full demonic state, Inuyasha had someone retained the knowledge of how to kill a vampire. A tree limb was ripped from its trunk and plunged into the lifeless hearts of the four, their dust floating away on the wind.

The Ubervamp that held Kagome in it's clutches suddenly lost interest in her - tossing her aside into the bushes. His attention was now on Inuyasha. On a challenge, a worthy opponent.

Inuyasha flexed his claws. "I need no katana," he growled and proceeded to sever the Ubervamp's head by means of his sharp claws.

He laughed, a dark, demonic laugh. His red eyes found Willow, who had remained still throughout fight. He grinned, making his way towards her. He smelled power. Yes, great power emanated from the witch - power that the youkai blood wanted to bathe in.

Inuyasha's claws were ready, he reached for her--

His hair was seized, a leg swept under his own, a booted foot pressed hard into his chest as he snarled from his new position on the ground.

"Back off, Fido."

Inuyasha reached for her leg, but she jumped away. This was how she wanted to play? So be it. He snarled once more as he jumped to his feet, lunging at the Slayer with a speed she couldn't counteract. He laughed wickedly as his hands closed tightly around her neck, watching with delight as her face paled.

Over in the bush, Kagome came to, swaying a bit as she stood. Her blurred vision cleared and she caught sight of youkai Inuyasha strangling Faith.

"No, do--" She gasped and stumbled, grasping at the tree beside her, holding onto it for support.

------

Inuyasha released his grip and watched as Faith's head rolled to the side. "Your turn," he said and turned towards Willow--

Only to have his face meet the nice shinny surface of an ax.

"Come on now, you bloody poodle, let's see if you've got the stones to try that bit again, eh?" Spike allowed his vampire visage to dominate, baring his own fangs at Inuyasha in a challenging gesture.

He readied the ax to attack again, when a voice shouted "Osuwari!" - Inuyasha became aquatinted with the soil as Spike's vampire senses caught a new presence.

"Oh bollocks."

The vampire faded and Spike's human features returned, his blue eyes finding Faith - Willow desperately trying to perform CPR. He moved towards Kagome, who sat on the ground, rocking back and fourth, clutching the sides of her head.

"Scelto la è - lotta quelli di malvagio farà!" She shouted.

Spike swore and dropped the ax. "Son of a bitch."

Faith was dead.

Kagome had been Chosen.

------

**To be continued...**

_Inuyasha is © Rumiko Takahashi; Buffy is © Joss Whedon._

**AN:** Sorry if my Italian is horrible. I tired. / "Scelto la è - lotta quelli di malvagio farà" means "Chosen is she - fight evil she will" ...or at least, it's supposed to.

12.16.04


End file.
